Due to the optical nature of a switching fabric in a MEMS-based photonic cross-connect (PXC), some form of light source is needed to align appropriate sets of input and output mirrors in an optical cross-connect switch. Under normal operating conditions, a client signal acts as the light source. However, under other operating conditions, when no client signal is available, and/or when no other external signal is available, cross-connects cannot be established. Accordingly, a source of light for making cross-connects is desired.